


The Dragon's SONG

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Adorable little robot and a peturbed scientist, Anthro, F/F, Inflation, Music, Robot, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: A gift for SongOfSwelling, featuring his girl, SONG! Check them out here~! https://www.deviantart.com/songofswelling/art/OC-S-O-N-G-774179958Casey is a scientist by trade, and she’s always looking to expand her knowledge. So when she gets word of a curious little robot girl that magically came to life, she just has to investigate! But this investigation will be bigger than she first expected...





	The Dragon's SONG

Casey tapped her chin as she looked at the strange machine before her. Robotics wasn’t her specialty in the slightest. She preferred little guns and gadgets, lasers, more traditional machines… Robots sort of just evaded her. Their owners were so protective, and they tried keeping their secrets so well hidden…

But here SONG was, sitting on her workbench, legs kicking in front of her as she smiled. Casey didn’t even need to offer payment to have her over! She’d give her a little money, of course; she wasn’t that tight-pursed. She hadn’t learned too much about the girl prior, just the news of a magically built robot girl was enough to spurn her into action.

“First… What are you?” Casey mused, grabbing her pen out of her jumpsuit pocket and starting to scribble down notes. “Pre-programmed subroutines? Some sort of… adaptive intelligence? Or did the mechanic really make true AI?”

“I’m a friend!” The purple bot said happily, snickering to herself as Casey’s ears twitched. “A magical robot friend!”

“I… Okay, magic. Magic, I can work with that,” mumbling, Casey tapped her pen against her head. “Normally machines don’t interact with magic that well, due to a mix between arcane and inorganic matter. Half the time spells just splash off the metal surfaces…”

She mumbled for a while, SONG just watching her for a bit before beginning to roam her eyes across the lab. Very clean, very professional looking, the Autumn Lab wasn’t too large. Most scientists didn’t get larger labs until later in their career, usually after making some big discovery. Casey’s lab just seemed to be littered with half started inventions, various gadgets that seemed almost like silly ray guns from cartoons and anime… No other robots though.

SONG smiled to herself, feeling quite special about being probably the first robot in here.

“… and that leaves us with a few options. Either you have a lot of naturally arcane energy flowing through you and giving you life, a sort of ‘magic AI’, if you will, or… You have your own soul,” Casey said, ending her scribbling with a satisfactory click. “Which, if that’s true… H-Hehe, figuring out your schematics will get me so much funding…~”

“… So what do you need me to do?” SONG asked, leaning forward eagerly.

“Right! Well, I figure learning more about you could help me discover how to make more sentient robots! I’m incapable of any real magic myself, so I’d have to contract a witch to work under me, but… Having my name across the world of robotics sounds pretty nice,” Casey said, grinning to herself. “And since I can’t and won’t disassemble you, I’ll start with a physical, then you can show me what functions you’re capable of.”

SONG nodded, bouncing a little on the table, which caused the old thing to creak quietly as Casey circled around the back and felt her shoulders. Her hands trailed along her arms, trying to feel just how realistic they were, before following down her back.

Truthfully, this was Casey’s first time working with anything vaguely humanoid, so she was sort of just working from the seat of her pants.

“Are you a doctor or something? Is this a ‘physical’?” SONG asked, leaning her head back to get a better look.

“… Technically, no, but Ph.Ds are a joke anyways,” the draconic scientist scoffed, taking a moment to write down how… human the girl seemed. The soul theory was likely, but without having a more professional magic opinion, she wouldn’t be able to make much progress. Satisfied with her examination, she moved around to the front to do the same thing as before.

Her hands glided across her front, careful not to touch her breasts although she was curious if she had learned about that social norm yet, before her scaly hands rested on her belly. This was the main part that could visibly differentiate SONG from a normal girl. She could probably be fairly convincing in a crowd if she wore normal clothes.

Her finger traced along it gently, snickering to herself. It was like an old music player. Fitting, she chuckled to herself.

SONG giggled from the light brushes, hands holding the table a little tighter.

“H-Hehe, that tickles…! Is this the tickling part of the physical…?” She asked, a big smile across her face as she wiggled in place. She was notably quieter, most likely from the laughter.

Blushing, Casey moved her hand back, clearing her throat.

“N-No, sorry. Just… I’m just learning,” she explained, writing down how the dial felt.

“It works, y’know,” SONG explained, poking her belly a couple times. “Like… Kinda like a television remote? So the way you were spinning it lowered my volume!”

Casey raised an eyebrow, then nervously moved her hand forward once more, meeting SONG’s gaze to try and get her permission, before placing her finger against it and spinning the other way.

“La la la la la la…~” SONG practiced her notes as a way to help showcase the volume control, most definitely getting louder as she ‘spun’ the interface. Casey grinned ear to ear as she jotted this new update down, oblivious to the slight tautness about her blue jumpsuit. She was so loud now… It was almost like she was yelling, without any change in how she was speaking, if that made sense…

“So it’s a fully functional interface, built directly into your body? So… These buttons…” Casey mumbled, now lost in her train of thought, as she tapped the ‘play’ button. There was a moment where nothing was happening, before the ‘show’ began.

At a quality that could only be matched by professional DJ speakers, a tune began to play. An old tune, completely vintage, but immediately recognizable synth, making Casey’s icy blue eyes sparkle in brief wonder.

“You got the touch!” SONG happy sang, leaning back as she spread her arms wide. “You got the power~!” She winked, hopping off the desk with a, “Yeah!”

Casey squeaked, stumbling to the side to make room for her sudden outburst. The robot was amplifying music from her speakers, filling the small lab. She hoped none of her neighbors would call in a noise complaint.

As the instruments played, the dragon watched the spunky robot girl dance. Perfectly in tune to the music, it was clear she had gotten some practice with this. Hatching an idea, Casey hastily set her phone’s camera up and started to record. Her movements could be useful for further analysis!

“After all is said and done… You’ve never waaalked, you’ve never run~!” SONG continued, practically doing a routine like a ballerina, but with a ton more motion! Casey was in awe at how smoothly her body moved. If it wasn’t for the music coming directly from her, she would’ve mistaken her for completely human. She was so distracted, she didn’t even notice the suit’s material getting tighter, the zipper between her breasts starting to come undone slowly. “You’re a winner!”

“Come on, dance!” The mobile speaker laughed, gesturing for Casey to join, making the scientist hastily decline her advances with shaking hands.

“No, n-nono, I’ve two left feet… P-Plus, boots, not the best for like, moving…” She stammered with a nervous laugh, backing up to the table with a dull thud.

SONG wasn’t having any of that! She bounded back over, taking hold of one of Casey’s outstretched hands and dragging her out into the main floor with her, as she dragon let out a resounding “aaaaaaaaaaaaa”.

“You got the moves, you know the streets! Break the rules, take the heat!” She continued, letting go of her hand and resuming her little dance. Casey hesitated before trying to emulate her with awkward boot thuds and wiggles of her body. “You’re nobody’s fool~!” Nowhere as graceful, it was clear that dexterity was her dump stat from birth. But she was doing her best! The robot girl’s mood was just infectious.

It wasn’t the only thing infectious about her. The more she sang and the more Casey listened, the fuller her body became. The zipper moved down and down, more and more of her body rounding out. Casey’s anxiety was making her not realize it just yet, but the realization wasn’t too far off.

“You’re at your best when the goin’ gets rough! You’ve been put to the test, but it’s never enough…!” She sang, having lost herself completely in the joys of her favorite song. The scientist was getting into it too, though her talents still laid elsewhere.

“You’ve got the touch!” SONG bellowed with a large flourish, prompting Casey to do one of her own. “You’ve got the power!” The drop was when the biggest pulse of expansion came, hitting Casey like a brick. Her body, once slim and fit for a draconid, was suddenly quite a bit rounder! Far from a complete sphere, she was more ovular in shape, her belly starting to hang out of her belly while her breasts started to spill free.

“E-eeep! S-SONG? Whaaaat’re you…?” Casey asked nervously, trying to cover herself and keep her jumpsuit on. But the robot was in her own little world; having carried on with the song without Casey even realizing. Did she know what she was doing?!

“You got the heart! You got the moootion~!” She continued as Casey flailed, now hyper aware of the way her body was filling out. Rounder and rounder she became, breasts filling out further, finally bursting free of the suit as she murred anxiously, tail thumping the floor repeatedly. “You know that when things get too tough,” she tried to step forward to get her attention, but she was afraid of getting within the danger zone and getting knocked over! With how round she was getting, standing back up would be impossible before long! “You got the touch!”

Another flourish, sending a resounding bwoomf through Casey’s body, making her even more spherical! Her arms flailed at her sides, rapidly growing helpless as her tail struggled to keep her upright. Even her legs were feeling stiff, like her expanding body was locking them in place. With how big her stomach was, her breasts were starting to be pushed up, pushing against her muzzle like big, overfilled balloons.

As the instrumentation played, the inflation was steady. A consistent pace, fuller and fuller, Casey’s chin forced higher by the expanding bust. Sure, she wasn’t the most filled out girl, but this was a bit much…!

“S-SONG! C-Can yomff..?!” She tried calling out to get her attention now that the lyrics had died down for the time being, but her bust was forcing her mouth shut! She tried to wiggle her head free, but found herself nestled further and further in her own cleavage, barely able to open her mouth to let coherent words out!

“You never bend, you never break…” The lyrics started up again, and Casey felt her body shift. Her tail was doing the most work to keep herself up at this point, but it couldn’t keep supporting her bizarre weight and size. “You seem to know just what it takes!” As she felt it give in, she let out a muffled squeal helpless hands waving at her sides before she fell on her bloated butt, legs sprawled out before her as her breasts bobbled up and down freely from the sudden movement. “You’re a fighter!”

Casey could barely see over the spherical softness that was her bust, but she was able to spy the spry little robot hopping over to her bloated friend with a big smile and practically shining eyes.

“Don’t worry, just twoooo minutes left! You look like you’re having fun~!” She laughed, leaning forward and booping the bloated scientist on the nose, making her rock back and forth on her bouncy rear, before going back to her singing, Casey feeling herself getting larger still as the sweet notes filled her ears.

She sighed quietly, unable to stop herself from grinning a bit. It was admittedly fun… and this could be a good way to gather data… Glancing at her phone a good few feet away, capturing the whole scene, she snorted amusedly… Maybe she’d have to invite the girl over for more experiments.


End file.
